Wild Card: Sie und welche Armee?
Wild Card: Sie und welche Armee? ist eine Hauptquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Ja-Sager schickt den Kurier zum Fort um eine Armee ruhender Sekuritrons zu aktivieren. Lösungsweg Wild Card: You and What Army is started by talking to Yes Man in the rear of Benny's presidential suite on the 13th Floor of the Tops Casino. The bunker is inside the weather station at the Fort. To gain access, have Caesar give you an optional part of the quest: to find the bunker and destroy it. If you accept, he will let you enter, at which point you can either destroy the army or activate it; Caesar will assume that the rumbling of the army activating was whatever you used to destroy it. Option 1: Upgrade Securitrons Traverse the Securitron vault and enter the door labeled "Computer Room Door." It can be found up the stairs in the hallway farthest west. Insert the Platinum Chip into the Securitron Operations Console. Option 2: Disable Reactors To disable the reactors, simply fire one round into each of the 3 reactor modules. Tagebucheinträge Infos & Notizen * Innerhalb der Securitron Vault ist es konstand +1 Rad. * Mr. House tells the player he cannot control anything in the vault and asks if you want you can disable the security, which would make one think he should have a password for the computers to disable the robots, and turrets, but does not offer one. * If you agree to "destroy" House's robot army, you'll get your stuff back inside the Weather Station. Once you're finished upgrading the Securitrons, you have the option to kill the 3 Legion guards. If you do this undetected, the rest of the camp will be none the wiser and you'll be able to run around The Fort with all your gear intact. * If you want to work with the NCR and you work with Yes Man for too long, Don't Tread on the Bear will automatically begin. Complete one more quest for Mr. House or Yes Man, and the NCR won't give you anymore quests and any NCR quest active will fail. * If you destroy or kill Mr. House before you attempt to enter the inner door of the vault below the weather monitoring station it will not allow access. It will say it requires a key to open. Bugs * If you pass the Sprache check for meds with the guard at the front gate, your weapons will not be confiscated either. This leads to becoming trapped in the weather station, with the guard saying it's okay to leave but not actually unlocking the door. Excluding console commands, the only way to get out is to sneak attack the door guard and take his key; a good position for the sneak attack is the stairway leading to the vault, as the Praetorian guards can't see you no matter your Schleichen skill. Galerie WC_YAWA_computer_terminal.jpg|Decide: upgrade the Securitron Army WC_YAWA_reactors.jpg|Or destroy them by overloading the reactors en:Wild Card: You and What Army? ru:Джокер: Вы и армия? uk:Джокер: Ви і армія? Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests Kategorie:Ja-Sager Quests